


Dating Bets

by La Rose (EmeraldWriter)



Series: OG Collections [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Bathroom Sex, Delinquent Rose, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Human Rose, Lunch, M/M, Model Student Arrow, ice prince trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/La%20Rose
Summary: Arial Narrow is owned by MundaneOwlFesh Lu and Rosella Sans are mine.He had 1/3 odds to win. Yet he wasn't lucky! Confound it! Now the loser has to ask the ice prince, one of the most popular guy in the school, also known as a heartbreaker, to go out with him.Naturally, Rose was going to get rejected.... Naturally? I'm sorry can you repeat that?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rose/Arrow, Rosella Sans/Arial Narrow
Series: OG Collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918873
Kudos: 6





	Dating Bets

“Eeeeehhhhhh! You cheated!” Rose pointed accusingly at his friend, who in turn gave him a deadpan look. 

“I don’t wanna fuckin’ hear that from someone who asked to redo moves for _tic tac toe_ earlier.” Fesh, probably the shortest in the class at 121 cm, was said to have the meanest glaring look with their sharp and deep green eyes. He even wore a gas mask and had his long locks shaved on one side as a style choice. Though he was reprimanded many times to change, Fesh didn’t comply since it wasn’t stated in the rules that he couldn’t. But because he got into a lot of fights, giving him an unruly reputation, he was labelled a delinquent. No thanks to Rose. That fighting slut. He was a straight A student you know? 

Speaking of the cunt, Fesh clicked his tongue when he had to look up. Higher than before. 

Being at 182 cm, Rose tended to get in trouble for just existing in general apparently. Dark-skinned, short and pink wavy locks, and red eyes—who can ignore his presence? And this stupid fuck, would sleep in classes and get into fights after school. Fesh had the best word to describe him. Childish. 

“But …” Rose pouted. “I was sure I had you beat!” 

“Rose, it’s rock paper scissors. Shut the fuck up.” 

“Hmph! Glare all you want with yer scary eyes, but I am,” Rose posed like sailor moon. Why sailor moon? _“Impervious!”_

“You lost the bet. So go ask him or whatever.” 

“Eeeeeeeehhhhhh.” Rose slumped on the desk across from Fesh. This big baby. Even though he was the one saying shit like, ‘Whoever loses the bet has to ask the ice prince out.’ And there was no way Fesh was going to get himself in that kind of crap. Fighting was better. 

“Yer so mean to me, Feshie.” Ugh. Must he have such a nickname. “But fiiinneee. A bet is a bet.” 

Rose was just kidding around in the beginning. =3=) They didn’t have to do it if neither wanted to but now he was challenged! 

It was still lunchtime so he might as well get it over with. 

The ice prince. Oh this guy was handsome as heck. Cool and stoic. The popular type of all high school fantasies. The legendary poke—I mean, model student. Good at sports and has the smarts. There was nothing the guy couldn’t do it seems. Ah! But smile though. As far as Rose knew, that guy was stone-faced. It was really good for modelling. I mean, who rocks a brunet bobcat hairstyle? Was this Haku from Spirited Away? God he loved that movie. Well, that’s where the name ice prince came from after all. 

Plus Heartbreaker. Or was it Rejecter? Who knows how many tried to confess, only to get rejected. Poor girls. And now he was next. Boohoo. Pray for his pure and innocent heart to not break into pieces. 

“Ah. Found him … Uwaaah.” Rose wanted to go back when he saw said man sitting by their lonesome self in the courtyard. The surrounding tables of students were quite some distance, but technically, at the centre … of everyone. For fuck’s sake. 

“Ugh. Okay. Let’s get this over with.” Rose took a deep breath and walked over. So far, there has only been a couple of guys who confessed. It shouldn’t be that bad then … Maybe. 

“Hey is that Rose?” 

“Oh my god, don’t tell me he’s going to try. On the ice prince?!”

“Wasn’t Rose already with someone?”

“Eh? Did he already switch? So fast!” 

“And now the ice prince is his target.”

Rose’s mouth twitched. He could hear them! Every single word! So rude. Sorry for being flirtatious and charming, but he isn't dating anyone at all okay! And he wasn’t switching with anyone either. Sure he gave people a shot, maybe a week of trying to be more than acquaintances but if there’s no chemistry or they weren’t Rose’s type, why would he bother continuing it? Plus, he barely knew their names and had never talked to them. Can’t really fault him for at least trying. Not like the ice prince who outright rejects people left and right. 

“Hey hey~ princey~” First impression was important after all. “I got somethin’ to ask.” 

The ice prince looked up from their food and book. They were reading in peace and here came the storm. “What.”

This guy … Can he actually see Rose with their eyes closed? Are you squinting? Hello? Can you open them more please? “Go out with me.”

Ice cube blinked. Was that a blink? “... Aren’t we already?”

Now, Rose blinked. “Huh?” They were? “We are?” Why hasn't he heard of this? 

Rose wasn't the only one who heard the answer, murmurs rose on all nearby tables. 

“Eh? No way! They were?”

“I never knew! The ice prince really—”

“He actually accepted!” 

Hey, wait. Back up. Rose was just as confused. “Er, sorry. I must be goin’ deaf. Can you repeat that?”

“... We’re dating.” 

“Right. You said that. Mhm. Since _when?”_

“...” At this, Arrow closed his book before looking up at Rose. This time, grey eyes met with reds. Oh. So you do have eyes. “That night … at the party.” 

“Party?” The last party was … for seniors. Being just a third year, Rose was invited. Wait, Arrow was there too? “The one with the seniors?” 

“Mm.” Arrow nodded. “My friend invited me.”

“Gasp! You have a friend?!”

“...” 

“Sorry sorry!” Rose laughed awkwardly. “So you were there.”

“I was … And you...” Arrow looked down and away. 

Hmm? Why are you acting like a pure blushing maiden? 

“You … You stole my first kiss.” He did? “And you said you’d take responsibility.” Rose did?! 

“I did?!” Rose even pointed at himself. It just can’t … Well, wait. No. That’s totally something he’d do. 

Arrow turned back to Rose. “Yes. So please take responsibility for taking the ‘virginity of my lips’.” 

“Ah … Pfft-ahahahahahaa~! That’s totes somethin’ I’d say. Well damn. Sorry for forgettin. I must’ve drank too much.” 

“Mm. It’s okay.” And the eyes were gone, as Arrow patted the seat beside him. “Have you eaten?”

“Just a bit.” Rose followed suit, because really, he felt guilty for doing something like that. He wasn’t usually that bad of a drunkard. 

“Here.” 

And now the ice prince was feeding him their food. Bizarre. What a strange outcome. “Aaaah~ Mnnn~ Wow~ This is amazin~!” 

“Yeah?”

Rose nodded vigorously, “Mhm! I can’t cook for the life of me, and this is just divine~!” 

“Then I’ll make lunch for you too.”

“Oooh! You made it? That’s amazin~!” Rose chuckled. “There really isn’t anything you can’t do huh.”

“That’s not true.” 

“Eh? For real?”

“Yes.” Arrow nodded seriously. Or well, he looked serious at least. “I can’t breathe in space.”

“...”

“Or grow tentacles.”

“... Snrk.”

“I can’t breathe underwater either.” 

“Pfft!”

“So there are a lot of things I can’t do.” 

“Ahahahahahahahaha~!! Oh my god-ahahahahaa!!” What the hell, this guy was a riot. So he can make jokes. “Yer cuter than I thought.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem!” Arrow was also more of my pace kind of guy too huh. “So you have no problem with dating me? Cuz I dun mind giving it a try.” 

“I don’t mind … And don’t misunderstand.”

“Oh?” 

Arrow did the unexpected, grabbing Rose’s chin and pulled the latter close. Mesmerizing stormy greys. “I only want to try it with you. No one else.” 

“A-Ah. That so?” Close! Too close! Rose could just pull away but he kinda … found this pretty hot. 

“Yes. So don’t flirt with other people anymore.”

“Oh? So you wanna keep me all to yourself~?” 

“Yes.” The quick answer stunned Rose, and more so when his lips were pecked. All too fast for him to react. 

By the time Rose opened his mouth, it was stuffed with more food. So he chewed instead. 

The sight of the top student ice prince feeding the fight-loving delinquent was the strangest thing everyone has ever seen and word was sure to spread. 

But right now, Rose simply enjoyed the moment. It went _waaaaaay_ more differently than he expected. Still, he didn’t mind it one bit. “Hehe~ Yeah, we’ll give this a shot!” 

“Mn.” Arrow let out a small smile, practically missable to those who weren’t looking for it. He did expect Rose to forget after having drank so many cups. But he didn’t lie. 

That night, Rose came onto him and … did more than just take his virgin lips. 

Those sinful cries, begging him to go faster, and so much rougher. A cute, crying, debauched face. Their beautiful body bouncing up and down, glistening in sweat. A sight that took his breath away and for once, Arrow lost his restraint in holding back. Wanting to carve himself into this person. Make them his completely. 

Since Rose forgot about it, then Arrow will slowly remind him. And … 

_“A-Arrow~! Aaah~! Oh god! Sho good-ngaaah~!” Succumbing to the wave of pleasure, Rose came for the umpteenth time. His nails dug into Arrow’s back as his body jerked and stiffened. Arrow also couldn’t hold on, spurting his seeds inside the convulsing greedy hole. Right here in this bathroom stall. Unseen and unheard because of the loud party outside._

_“W-What da heck. You made my body turn all weird.” Rose slurred, and tears slid down his cheeks as if he was the victim of bullying. It grabbed Arrow’s heart. “T-Take. Hic. responsibility for m-me. Hic.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“P-Pwomish!”_

_“Yes.” Arrow thumped under Rose’s eye to wipe the tear stain. The action made Rose lean into the touch, giggling so foolishly. Cute. “I promise.”_

_“Hehe. M’kay.”_

… Arrow wasn’t a fool to let go of something so precious once he found it. 


End file.
